Strip
by Gilly-bean3
Summary: Aragorn gives his friend a strange command... but wait, why is Aragorn telling this to Legolas when he's married to the Evenstar! [Aragorn/Legolas, slash] -- This is really dumb imo, but anyway... reply to a plotbunny at Lib of Moria. 3 versions of it...
1. Strip v1 short version

Warnings: slash, kissing, nudity

Rating: PG-13 for slash and kisses 

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas (yes, let us hop on the bandwagon... people say A/L is over done, but they really should be talking to those folks over in the gundam wing fandom, you know there are over 10,000 1x2 pairing fics alone?) 

Feedback: Please? It is my lifeblood... silvergypsygillybean@yahoo.com 

Author note: This is an answer to one of the challanges/plotbunnies I found at the Library of Moria... plot bunny suggested by Sarah (mandimartin.hbg@btopenworld.com) 

Strip v1  
by Gillian/Gilly-bean

  
The Elven Prince staired at his friend as if the Man had grown another head (and not the one that should grow, mind you, though that one swelled in the Man's pants at this very instant). "You want me to what!?" the flabbergasted Elf almost shrieked.

"Strip," Aragorn said again, smirking as Legolas blinked owlishly turning a pale shade of pink before glowering and crossing his arms over his chest staidly.

"And what makes you think I will strip for you, Elessar Telcontar?" the blond replied hotly. It was odd and, the elf unwillingly admitted, strangely arousing to have his friend command him in such a way. He wondered why the Man would make such a request, after all he was a married man with a lovely wife to fill his bed, what need have he for such askances of another, a male nonetheless. Legolas was so deep in his musings he missed Aragorn close the space between them in two long strides until the deep voice of his old friend was rumbling softly in his ear, nearly disolving the nearly-flustered elf with delighted shivers.

"Do no make me tell you again, Elfling," the king breathed, the hot, moist air sending chills down the blond prince's spine. "For my wrath will be quick if my orders are not carried out."

"You would not lay a hand on me," Legolas replied defiantly. "I will comply, but first --" and the elf stared darkly into the Man's eyes. "-- tell me why you ask such a thing of me when you have the Evenstar to fill your bed and give you pleasures. She will not be pleased..."

At that Aragorn's storm-grey eyes flashed, and before the young elf knew it he was pinned to the stone floor, the back of his skull throbbing fiercely. "Speak not of Arwen, Princeling, for she is of no concern to you. But if you must know, the she-elf has taken a liking to bedding my court and I have taken a liking to not liking her. But you..." the former-Ranger relaxed a bit, releasing his vice grip on his elven friend's shoulder to bring a calloused hand up to brush gently at a few stray strands of golden blond hair. "... you... For long have I watched you, youngest Prince of Mirkwood... You with your cold demeanor that hides a caring soul... Watched how your eyes fill with sadness as you look upon your friends... Arwen and myself in particular... Tell me, now, what brings this sadness to you?"

Legolas blinked, blue eyes startled at the seeming randomness of the man. "You babble incessantly, King of Men," he sniped, still pinned to the ground beneath the heavier bulk of Aragorn. "What would you have me say? That I have longed to have you look upon me the way you look upon she who is your wife, with such love and devotion that the sun and the moon and even the coldly burning stars would bend to have a closer peek? Is that what you wanted to know? Then there it is. You have answered my question, now I have answered yours... have you, child of short memory, forgotten how this came about or are you happy to torture me further? You would have a look at my body, and I would, if I could, have your heart... one can be fulfilled, the other... Torture me not, Aragorn..."

"So pained... yet still you fight even when I have all but spoken the words that are akin to the ones you've so eloquently spat in my face... Tell me, Legolas... How long have you loved me?" The Man's voice was soft, words spoken as if coaxing a scared kitten from underneath the bed.

"You are cruel..."

"How long?"

"All your life..." The words were wrung from his throat so painfully the elf was surprised they did not come with blood.

Suddenly lips were upon his own, crushing them with passionate, bruising force. "I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, youngest son of Thranduil..."

"You mock me!" Legolas cried, composure slipping as his heart ached painfully in his chest.

"Nay, I speak the truth, fair one," Aragorn replied, pulling back to look the prince in the eye. If one's heart could burst from joy, Legolas would have been dead in that instant, for in those stormy grey eyes he found love. Suddenly, not only love filled the king's eyes, and a mischevious smile crawled across his grizzle surrounded lips.

The man was off him and pulling the befuddled elf to his feet in mere seconds.

"Strip..."


	2. Strip v2 longer version

Warnings: slash, kissing, nudity

Rating: PG-13 for slash and kisses 

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas (yes, let us hop on the bandwagon... people say A/L is over done, but they really should be talking to those folks over in the gundam wing fandom, you know there are over 10,000 1x2 pairing fics alone?) 

Feedback: Please? It is my lifeblood... silvergypsygillybean@yahoo.com 

Author note: This is an answer to one of the challanges/plotbunnies I found at the Library of Moria... plot bunny suggested by Sarah (mandimartin.hbg@btopenworld.com) 

Strip v2  
by Gillian/Gilly-bean

  
The Elven Prince staired at his friend as if the Man had grown another head (and not the one that should grow, mind you, though that one swelled in the Man's pants at this very instant). "You want me to what!?" the flabbergasted Elf almost shrieked.

"Strip," Aragorn said again, smirking as Legolas blinked owlishly turning a pale shade of pink before glowering and crossing his arms over his chest staidly.

"And what makes you think I will strip for you, Elessar Telcontar?" the blond replied hotly. It was odd and, the elf unwillingly admitted, strangely arousing to have his friend command him in such a way. He wondered why the Man would make such a request, after all he was a married man with a lovely wife to fill his bed, what need have he for such askances of another, a male nonetheless. Legolas was so deep in his musings he missed Aragorn close the space between them in two long strides until the deep voice of his old friend was rumbling softly in his ear, nearly disolving the nearly-flustered elf with delighted shivers.

"Do no make me tell you again, Elfling," the king breathed, the hot, moist air sending chills down the blond prince's spine. "For my wrath will be quick if my orders are not carried out."

"You would not lay a hand on me," Legolas replied defiantly. "I will comply, but first --" and the elf stared darkly into the Man's eyes. "-- tell me why you ask such a thing of me when you have the Evenstar to fill your bed and give you pleasures. She will not be pleased..."

At that Aragorn's storm-grey eyes flashed, and before the young elf knew it he was pinned to the stone floor, the back of his skull throbbing fiercely. "Speak not of Arwen, Princeling, for she is of no concern to you. But if you must know, the she-elf has taken a liking to bedding my court and I have taken a liking to not liking her. But you..." the former-Ranger relaxed a bit, releasing his vice grip on his elven friend's shoulder to bring a calloused hand up to brush gently at a few stray strands of golden blond hair. "... you... For long have I watched you, youngest Prince of Mirkwood... You with your cold demeanor that hides a caring soul... Watched how your eyes fill with sadness as you look upon your friends... Arwen and myself in particular... Tell me, now, what brings this sadness to you?"

Legolas blinked, blue eyes startled at the seeming randomness of the man. "You babble incessantly, King of Men," he sniped, still pinned to the ground beneath the heavier bulk of Aragorn. "What would you have me say? That I have longed to have you look upon me the way you look upon she who is your wife, with such love and devotion that the sun and the moon and even the coldly burning stars would bend to have a closer peek? Is that what you wanted to know? Then there it is. You have answered my question, now I have answered yours... have you, child of short memory, forgotten how this came about or are you happy to torture me further? You would have a look at my body, and I would, if I could, have your heart... one can be fulfilled, the other... Torture me not, Aragorn..."

"So pained... yet still you fight even when I have all but spoken the words that are akin to the ones you've so eloquently spat in my face... Tell me, Legolas... How long have you loved me?" The Man's voice was soft, words spoken as if coaxing a scared kitten from underneath the bed.

"You are cruel..."

"How long?"

"All your life..." The words were wrung from his throat so painfully the elf was surprised they did not come with blood.

Suddenly lips were upon his own, crushing them with passionate, bruising force. "I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, youngest son of Thranduil..."

"You mock me!" Legolas cried, composure slipping as his heart ached painfully in his chest.

"Nay, I speak the truth, fair one," Aragorn replied, pulling back to look the prince in the eye. If one's heart could burst from joy, Legolas would have been dead in that instant, for in those stormy grey eyes he found love. Suddenly, not only love filled the king's eyes, and a mischevious smile crawled across his grizzle surrounded lips.

The man was off him and pulling the befuddled elf to his feet in mere seconds.

"Strip..."

Laughing, the prince complied and before long he was standing naked before the dark king who feasted his eyes upon the milky white flesh before devesting himself of his clothing as well.

"I shall show you just how much I love you, my prince," the king promised as he pressed their bodies close to one another. Together they tumbled to the bed, lips locked together until, dazed, they felt the need to seperate.

"I love you, Aragorn," Legolas said, "and if you break my heart, I swear to the Valar that I will curse your soul as I fade..."

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?"

"It is just a warning..."

"I am thoroughly warned... shall we continue?"

"Nay, I'd rather, for the time, just lay in your arms," Legolas said quietly.

"Then, for the time, that is how you shall lay," Aragorn replied, kissing the elf's forehead softly.

  
The end


	3. Strip v3 nongraphic sex version

Warnings: slash, kissing, nudity, sex

Rating: R

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas (yes, let us hop on the bandwagon... people say A/L is over done, but they really should be talking to those folks over in the gundam wing fandom, you know there are over 10,000 1x2 pairing fics alone?) 

Feedback: Please? It is my lifeblood... silvergypsygillybean@yahoo.com 

Author note: This is an answer to one of the challanges/plotbunnies I found at the Library of Moria... plot bunny suggested by Sarah (mandimartin.hbg@btopenworld.com) 

Strip v3  
by Gillian/Gilly-bean

  
The Elven Prince staired at his friend as if the Man had grown another head (and not the one that should grow, mind you, though that one swelled in the Man's pants at this very instant). "You want me to what!?" the flabbergasted Elf almost shrieked.

"Strip," Aragorn said again, smirking as Legolas blinked owlishly turning a pale shade of pink before glowering and crossing his arms over his chest staidly.

"And what makes you think I will strip for you, Elessar Telcontar?" the blond replied hotly. It was odd and, the elf unwillingly admitted, strangely arousing to have his friend command him in such a way. He wondered why the Man would make such a request, after all he was a married man with a lovely wife to fill his bed, what need have he for such askances of another, a male nonetheless. Legolas was so deep in his musings he missed Aragorn close the space between them in two long strides until the deep voice of his old friend was rumbling softly in his ear, nearly disolving the nearly-flustered elf with delighted shivers.

"Do no make me tell you again, Elfling," the king breathed, the hot, moist air sending chills down the blond prince's spine. "For my wrath will be quick if my orders are not carried out."

"You would not lay a hand on me," Legolas replied defiantly. "I will comply, but first --" and the elf stared darkly into the Man's eyes. "-- tell me why you ask such a thing of me when you have the Evenstar to fill your bed and give you pleasures. She will not be pleased..."

At that Aragorn's storm-grey eyes flashed, and before the young elf knew it he was pinned to the stone floor, the back of his skull throbbing fiercely. "Speak not of Arwen, Princeling, for she is of no concern to you. But if you must know, the she-elf has taken a liking to bedding my court and I have taken a liking to not liking her. But you..." the former-Ranger relaxed a bit, releasing his vice grip on his elven friend's shoulder to bring a calloused hand up to brush gently at a few stray strands of golden blond hair. "... you... For long have I watched you, youngest Prince of Mirkwood... You with your cold demeanor that hides a caring soul... Watched how your eyes fill with sadness as you look upon your friends... Arwen and myself in particular... Tell me, now, what brings this sadness to you?"

Legolas blinked, blue eyes startled at the seeming randomness of the man. "You babble incessantly, King of Men," he sniped, still pinned to the ground beneath the heavier bulk of Aragorn. "What would you have me say? That I have longed to have you look upon me the way you look upon she who is your wife, with such love and devotion that the sun and the moon and even the coldly burning stars would bend to have a closer peek? Is that what you wanted to know? Then there it is. You have answered my question, now I have answered yours... have you, child of short memory, forgotten how this came about or are you happy to torture me further? You would have a look at my body, and I would, if I could, have your heart... one can be fulfilled, the other... Torture me not, Aragorn..."

"So pained... yet still you fight even when I have all but spoken the words that are akin to the ones you've so eloquently spat in my face... Tell me, Legolas... How long have you loved me?" The Man's voice was soft, words spoken as if coaxing a scared kitten from underneath the bed.

"You are cruel..."

"How long?"

"All your life..." The words were wrung from his throat so painfully the elf was surprised they did not come with blood.

Suddenly lips were upon his own, crushing them with passionate, bruising force. "I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, youngest son of Thranduil..."

"You mock me!" Legolas cried, composure slipping as his heart ached painfully in his chest.

"Nay, I speak the truth, fair one," Aragorn replied, pulling back to look the prince in the eye. If one's heart could burst from joy, Legolas would have been dead in that instant, for in those stormy grey eyes he found love. Suddenly, not only love filled the king's eyes, and a mischevious smile crawled across his grizzle surrounded lips.

The man was off him and pulling the befuddled elf to his feet in mere seconds.

"Strip..."

"You'll never give up will you?" Legolas said, smirking, his mood considerably lightened. The whisper of fabric and the growing harshness of the man's breath were all that filled the room as the Elven Prince devested himself of his tunic, slowly teasing the soft leather from his slim body. "Perhaps your highness would like to help unwrap his elf?" the blond suggested seductively.

"Oh but my gift unwraps itself so well," Aragorn replied teasingly. "But perhaps I should speed the process for I have want to play with my new toy..."

"Toy am I? Very well, Elessar... Unwrap your 'toy' and we'll see how well you play with it, for the toy is eager to play as well."

An excited purr tore itself from the Man's throat as he dove for the laces of the elf's silken shirt. "I just hope I do not break my toy, for that would not make for a happy time... Shall I be gentle with you, fair trinket*, or do you like it rough?"

"I like it however my king sees fit, but I, good sir, am not so fragile that I will break so easily," Legolas crooned sexily, running his long-fingered hand down the man's chest to cup the buldge of his growing passion. "Love me, Aragorn," he breathed, pressing closer. "For you must prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that it is I your heart craves, not the fair lady."

"Oh I shall, dear prince, I shall..."

The man's tongue wrapped itself around the tip of the prince's ear, lapping at the point before trailing down to nibble the lobe hungrily causing the archer to cry out, clenching his teeth.

"Do you want me, Legolas?"

"You talk too much," was all the reply Aragorn received before his lips were crushed by those of his very eager prince.

Not to be out done, the Man slid his hands down his love's back, slipping them under the soft and tight material of the elf's leggings, cupping the round globes possessively and grinding their groins together. His actions produced twin moans, their arousals pulsating against one another.

"Good," Elessar panted after their mouths parted. "Because I want you... now."

Legolas would have retorted with something about mortals and lack of patience were it not that the King quickly stripped him of his leggings and just as quickly was probing his tight entrance with an oil slickened finger.

"Amin mela lle," Aragorn breathed, sliding into his lover.

And their love burned bright as their writhed together.

---

Arwen smirked as she closed the door behind her. "Mission completed."

  
The end

  
*Trinket - Yes yes, well, it was kinda a joke, most people write that Legolas hates being thought of as a babble or trinket to possess, and so in this, Aragorn knows that and is joshing his friend/beloved. Hope you enjoyed.

  
Gillian


End file.
